Just you and Me
by MSLord O
Summary: Alucard X Seras, Seras came back from Traning, she noticed that Intgra and Walther gone but not Alucard. this is an update XD


**FanFichion**

**Alucard X Seras Victoria **

**By Faith1000/ Ms.Lord O.o**

**Just you and me **

Chapter 1

It was a cold rainy evening. Seras entered her bedroom camber after her long day tiring in the army , it was night and foggy, The Hellsing Mansion empty and quiet, there's no one around. Integar Hellsing is on a meeting with the MPs in the _House of Parliament_, so of course Walter goes along with her but also important that Alucard must come too.

Seras stood there in her camber feeling left out and run down. It felt so quiet and isolated for Seras.

She gave herself a sad expression, she began to undo her uniform. She noticed blood dripping down her shoulder. the bleeding bleed more through her uniform making it stain more, so she quickly undo her whole outfit till she was only wearing her white bra and pants. She walked towards to the mirror analysing her cut, it was kind of a deep severe cut. So she stared at it, thinking of solution of how to treat it. Then a tall figure appeared in the refection of the mirror wearing a strong deep long red coat standing in the darkest side of the room, it's dark sinister red eyes glazed at Seras. She quickly turns her head and body to uncover the mysteries figure.

She found out it is Alucard, her master standing in the most weirdest pose with his legs spread out with his hip stuck out to one side and both hands are tucked in his pockets. Alucard grinned wickedly.

"Hello Police girl, back already" he said in a cunning way. He grinned even more.

"W-Welcome back master" she bowed slightly to welcome her master but she so embarrassed talking to her master in her underwear.

"How was the meeting Master?"

"I didn't stay, integer and Walter are still in the meeting, I sneak out" he smiled and raise one eyebrow. Seras stared Alucard in a puzzle expression.

"I didn't want to borad myself with that silly meeting of MPs taking about their politically _shit_, so I came to check to see you aright, Police girl" he revealed his hands, covered in white glove and slowly walked directly at Seras.

"eerr—I see master, I understand" Seras widen her eyes as Alucard came closely to her. Seras walked back a distanced from her master.

"Oh my, oh my, Police Girl….you have a lushes body, it's seriously attractive" his smile expand more; you can see his sharp razing teeth.

"Ermm" Seras gulped her swallow, she knew something was not right, her back hit the brick wall behind her, she wanted escape but she didn't wanted to be rude to her master or upset him, so by chances she said

"T-T- Thank you Master, that's very nice of you but I'll need to get changed so could I get change in pr--"

"Shhhhhhhh" he reply in a quietly tone voice, he place his finger on her lips so she couldn't speak anymore and start stroking it gently. He has now got her where she is, He used his other arm to trap her around her body. She realised she could not escape.

"Mumhahahah, exciting isn't it, Police girl" his facial expression changed to a charming soft look with eyes glowing in deep red, showing desperate need of lust. He also noticed a deep cut on Seras near neck; it was still continually dipping down her body. Alucard lowered his head down and began to feed himself from bleeding wound. Seras could feel her Master's breath and his huge masculine body moving on her front chest, she could also felt his long tongue stroking her upper body cleaning up the blood lining. She didn't expect her master to give sexual attention to her at all. It was so frightening for Seras. She never in her whole life had experience a man so close to her and giving her so much affection. It felt dangerous to her.

Alucard knew Seras was feeling anxious. So he pulled her face by the chin with his big gloved hands facing her face directly to his. "Try to relax" he said in a smooth voice he lowered his face forward to Seras face till their lips were almost touching. He love having sexual pleasure under the night so this was his lucky night as he been waiting this moment for a long time for this. Seras heart beat very fast, she breathed very heavily, and slightly opened her mouth to catch some air. Her soft cheek redden with blush as her master began to speaks again with his cold breath blowing on against her skin "your eyes are so dazzling police girl,……...and you _lips" _he finish that sentence with a soft whisper on her lips and started to tenderly kiss her.

_Chapter 1 end: chapter 2 on process _


End file.
